ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Carter
Dave Carter, (born May 15, 1987) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to Gods and Heretics Wrestling (GHW) federation, wrestling in Genesis brand, where he is New Age Champion Before wrestling Dave Carter was born in Vancouver, Canada. Being an orphan due his parent dying in an auto accident when he was only 3 months old and living in children's home, Dave became a street child. He often got himself into trouble with the law for vandalism, sometimes stealing and other things he did with his supposed to be friends. But he soon learned that in the street, rarely you can trust anyone besides yourself. After an unsuccessful small robbery attempt, his "friends" abandoned him, escaping from the robbery themselves, but leaving Dave behind for police to bust him. Although he was too young to be send to jail, he was assigned for public works. At that time, Dave was hating everything and everyone, hating all the people and blaming everything around for his hard life. All he was thinking of was to get revenge on the world for the life he has to live. But that was until he met a man, going his fifth decade of life, who was doing voluntary public works. That man was named Jonathan Anderson and he changed Dave's view of the life, as he learned Dave to love life, people and just enjoy what the world and life gave him. Being a martial artist as well, Jonathan inject a passion for fighting to Dave as well. He became an idol for Carter, so Dave, after founding out two new passions for fighting and just making people's around him life a little brighter, joined boxing gym. But it was a total failure, as boxing was just too boring for Dave and he didn't had much passion for it. Being a madcap by nature, Dave searched for something, where he could use this instinct of his and where he could use all parts of his body and all skills and athleticism he got in the streets. This way Carter found professional wrestling. It was just what Carter was looking for and it soon stole Dave's heart. Dave joined a local wrestling school and started his wrestling life. Wrestling career Minor leagues During the time in the wrestling school and after it, Dave most was hanging in the junior leagues with teens the same age as his. But again, being a madcap by nature and developing that "no fear" sense in the wild streets, the stuff Dave was trying to pull was just too dangerous for kids leagues. So he decided to join minor adult federations. The life there wasn't any easier for Carter, because due his young age he was underrated and was playing the jobber role, where he couldn't show of his skills. This way he was going through various minor federations, but newer settling down because his role always was the same. That continued until he was invited to TAW. TAW When one day out of nowhere he got a call from a person he newer knew. From that moment Dave's life and wrestling career skyrocketed into a new level. That man was Mr.Anderson, who invited Dave to join his owned federation, called "Total Annihilation Wrestling". At first Dave couldn't believe it, because he was just a local jobber, but apparently, Mr.Anderson saw a possible hidden talent in Dave and offered him a TAW contract. Without any questions, Dave accepted the offer and became a part of the TAW roster. Dave newer had such thing as public fear and he perfectly showed that on his first appearance in TAW ring. He was just going crazy, trying to electrify the crowd from the first second. With his passion to entertain people and fight, mixed with his natural cocky, self-confident and fearless persona, Dave was a unique character and soon became one of the fan favorites. His first appearance in TAW was as well a start of a new feud, as he interrupted then the most cocky and heelish person in the roster - Ricky Rodriguez. Both being loud mouths, and both naturally being opposite on their view to the fans and other superstars, they were doomed to feud. Yet, after this few weeks long feud, which ended with a brutal street fight, which injured Ricky as well, all that changed. Ricky cut a sincere promo, saying that he is changing his way, after which Dave and Ricky became tag team partners and later friends. GHW Just as invitation to TAW, invitation to GHW was unexpected and looked like a dream to Dave. GHW was a world wide federation, with millions of fans around the globe. Although TAW was big, it couldn't compare by size to GHW. Again, without any questions, Dave accepted the offer, yet he newer quited TAW and still works for both companies. And just like in TAW, Dave was going crazy with trying to entertain the fans from the first second. Debuting in a match with a crowd favorite and eventually managing to win, Dave won some of the fans hearts as well. Despite he lost his next two matches, Dave managed to put a decent show and only increase his fan group even more. Dave started referring to some fans as slam jammers, Dave started the "Slam Jam Nation". Slam Jam Nation What once was just a little joke between two friends Ricky and Dave, became a global phenomenal, dragging thousands people into it. First mentioned on TV when Dave had his first "Slam Jam Show", where he interviewed the co-owner of GHW Zantazm, soon Dave explained just what SJN is. Slam Jam Nation is supposed to be a group of fans and some wrestlers, which enjoys crazy and high-flying action, yet as well non-hardcore and technical wrestling. Originally started by Dave, Ricky and Katie, Slam Jam Nation was soon joined by two new members of wrestling group - Dave's and Ricky's friend Scotty Dreamer and his girlfriend Fiona. With SJN getting more and more popularity, the five grown confidence in themselves and started prancing heels of SJN, starting parties, making jokes and basically what some might just describe as making chaos. GHW - Reaching the top The things that he had reached is just like a pure young man like Dave Carter. Always told that he is too young, that he doesn't understand the world, despite the things he already suffered in it, that he will just remain a jobber due his quite big desire to entertain and bring smiles to people's faces, Dave has denied all that on March 7 of 2007, when he defeated Anthony Takiyota and became the first holder of the top Genesis title, New Age Title. With this Dave as well became the youngest champion in Revelation and Genesis history. The same night his friend Ricky became the Unbound Wings champion, rising Slam Jam Nation to Genesis top for the moment. The two youngsters proved they are no fluke when they both successfully defended their titles on "World Warz" PPV - Ricky defeating Jeff Hardy and Trickshot in a Triple X match, while Dave defeated Desperado in a TLC. This wasn't the only time Dave proved he is worthy to hold the title he does now, as he have defended it two more times against Scotty Dreamer in a TLC match and against other brand's Revelation superstar Emblem in a submission match. And both time he retained. NeXuS Besides becoming New Age Champion, Dave's wrestling history is marked by another bright mark - the NeXuS Deathmatch. Carter made the ultimate challenge to GHW superstar for May's PPV NeXuS when he announced an open challenge to one of the biggest and brutal creations in wrestling world ever. Dave didn't just made the match, but as well proved that he can quite equal with almost everyone in GHW, making it to the end and ultimately losing to now first NeXuS champion Matthew Oliveira. Continuing the reign SWF Invasion Injury In wrestling Finishing Moves *'Slam Jammer' (Standing moonsault side slam) *'DTP' (Northern Lights Suplex wia Pin) *'The Lightning' (Shooting Star into Frog Splash) Signature Moves *R-1 (Cross-legged Boston Crab) *Party Cracker (Springboard Back Cracker) *Slamsault (Handspring Standing Moonsault) *Lightning Bomb (Twirly Powerbomb) *FHC - Flipping Head Cracker (Flipping Piledriver) *Boom Headshot! Have a nice day! (Jumping Spin Kick) *Double Moonsault (540 Moonsault) *Shiranui (Springboard backflip three-quarter facelock diving reverse DDT) *Shooting Star Elbow Drop *Cyclone Kick *Mushroom Stomp *Chop Nicknames *The Lightning *Party Raiser *Hero of Slam Jam Nation Signature taunts *Signature dance *Rises up his arm and points up one finger of each hand *Makes a horizontal V signs by his eyes, from there he stretches his arms aside as wing *Shouts "Slam Jam!", then quickly stretches his arms from the face aside, with fingers on each hand making V sign, while the crowd shouts "NATION!" Entrance Music *Get Back by Ludacris feat. Sum 41 Managers *Katie Devoureaux Stables *Slam Jam Nation Quotes Dave has been known as a loudmouth and someone who usually always has to say something. During his life and wrestling career he has made many quotes, from which a lot became his signature. List of signature quotes *"Umpa Lumpa" *"Lalaland" *"Slack ass" *"... and it's going to be Slam Jam Nation Style" *"The party raiser is right here" *"Get reeeaaaady... because the show is about to... start!" *"Shut that crap hole you call your mouth" Championships and accomplishments *Total Annihilation Wrestling **1x TAW Hardcore Champion *Gods and Heretics Wrestling **1x GHW New Age Champion Category:GHW Wrestlers